


Nightmare

by juueger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Professor - Freeform, School, ereri, riren - Freeform, student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juueger/pseuds/juueger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on Eren Jaeger, a young student from Blasfford School, Germany. Eren, ever since his childhood was an excellent student, careful and always wishing to learn more, but after his mom’s death he saw himself lost, leaving his priorities behind. In the middle of the roaring thoughts and the boring life of a student of only seventeen, Eren has a lot of good and bad experiences, but finally finds a reason for everything he’s been through is indeed worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circumstances

I was a hero, a typical hero that saved humanity from the trouble that they themselves were getting into. My power? Not one. I had strength enough to defeat everything, or rather, almost everything, the exception was the most feared and terrifying villain of the capital: the mountains ‘s giant. Ah, not a problem, this wouldn’t be an impossible task for ..

\- Eren? Son? Wake up...

Between a growl and another I opened my eyes slowly, I didn’t know if the weight that I felt was indeed a tired or lazy to have to face one more day. I looked around myself checking the clock (6:00 a.m), usually waking me up was the prime function of my alarm clock, not my dads. I scratched my eyes trying to improve my vision still half fogged by my dilated pupils, certainly I wasn’t mistaken, my dad was in front of me staring at me as if he had lost something of value as he stared at my forehead.

For a better explanation, my dad is a doctor. he works at the hospital of the town, about 20 years my dad works in this area and as everyone knows, including me, it brings a big satisfaction to him, by the way, since my mom’s death my dad practicly lives at the hospital and that isn’t an exaggeration, of 24 hours at least 18 of them he spent in the hospital and the rest? Well, I think he deserves to sleep.

\- Shouldn’t you be at the hospital? - I asked to him raising one of my eyebrows.

\- Of course, if you hadn’t given me a scare last night and fainted in the kitchen. - He said naturally, so naturally I asked myself if what he was saying was true.

\- I actually fainted? - I looked oddly at him and saw that he is shaking his head positively. - And you’re not gonna be dramatic like "Dear son, do you need something?" "Dont go to school today " or maybe "Would you like that I brought chocolates and unlocked the adult channel for you?"My dad laughed at me while he adjusted his coat. 

\- Unlock adult channels? Not while you still seventeen. But stay calm, it seems you just had a sugar drop in your blood system and your terrible food choice is the main factor of that.

\- I dont think thats the problem and ...- I was interrupted by his index finger pointing to a crumpled pack of MC Lunch under of my bed. - If it was ages ago I could tell just by the toy. - I ended up smiling slightly. - Okay, I'll improve it, dont you worry.- I said looking at him.

\- Great ! Better get up immediately, otherwise, you’ll be late.

\- Ok Dr.Grisha. - I replied watching him leave my room. I sighed and lifted my arms up, another day was beginning and being quite honest, I wasn’t excited for it at all.

(*)

Pants and black shoes, white shirt and a wine sweater on top, embroidered with a golden badge on the left chest, this was the male uniform of Blasfford School which I was wearing at the moment by the way. The sounds of the roaring shoes by the halls of the huge school broke all serenity of cherry trees . Blasfford was indeed a huge school and it wasnt a coincidence that it was voted one of the most renowned in the country, I could say that it was almost a military school: discipline above all, otherwise, punishment was what remained. Our emblem? Well, a pair of interlocking wings or as the principle Smith prefers: Wings of Liberty, he says, these wings represent our ability to fly, to go further and achieve our goals. Really, very poetic, but to me, not much. The obligation to be someone in life or admit that someday I’ll be considered an adult isn’t very appealing to me, I really dont get along well with responsibility and looking at my dad’s life I realize that when you’re an adult your pleasures are restricted, it’s like: work to live, live to work, it’s a dilemma that I still couldn’t accept very well, so even like that I still think Blasfford sucks I have to thank it for existing, since this is my excuse for delaying my maturity cycle and speaking of that ...

\- Eren! Hey, wait for me, Eren. - I looked back and I came across Mikasa, my childhood friend, and perhaps someone who fits into the item "delay of my maturity”. Even though she’s a sweet, intelligent and mature girl she has an excessive concern for me that makes me wonder about the thoughts of other people about us, but anyway, before I wrap myself with my own thoughts its better that I answer her soon before she think I'm not ok or a cat caught my tongue or even that I can’t breath or something like that.

I waited until she reached me. - What happened? Are you okay? - I asked, noticing that she was panting while I also noticed some eyes on us.

-With me yes, just dont know about the Miss Hange . And, well, apparently it isn’t a good idea that I continue being friends with the most “favored guy at school" , I get the feeling that someday these little girls will be the death of me, not that I mind, but to die for because of you is too much for me Eren. - She said fixing the red scarf around of her neck.

\- Oh, well now I can just see your level of consideration for me. - I joked at her going back to prior of the subject . - But tell me, what happened with Miss Hange ?

\- Lets go. The class today will be in room 32 and Principal Smith is in charge of explaining what happened. - It was all she said before starting to walk quickly and pulling me with her as if I was five years old. In any situation I would complain, but this time it seemed, at least, strange.

 

Entering of the classroom I settled in my favorite place: center row, last desk , it was as if I didn’t feel isolated by being in the center row and at the same time isolating myself by being at the last desk, this way my warning was: just notice me if its really necessary, otherwise, let me sleep. After my mom’s death, 5 years ago, I gave up being the example of the family, I remind myself that she had a typical ritual of making chocolate cookies topped with chantilly in the format of the A that I took and I thought it was amazing , it always made me smile and just between us, I miss it. I sighed but kept my position to watch the principle entering in the classroom, always fancy, a kind of mix between kindness and seriousness, his blue eyes were the perfect contrast to the blond hair covered with hairspray, at least that was the impression that I had about him . He positioned himself in the middle of classroom and opened a kind smile to us.

\- Good morning , students!

\- Good morning, Principal Smith. - The answer was in unison, anyone who observed the class would swear that we were all totally disciplined, which was a big mistake.

\- Principal Smith ... G-good m-morning, Im ..Im sorry for the delay, I was deciding what would be my lunch today, you see? - The author of the disjointed conversation was Armin and some seconds after the silence gave way to some laughter. It was impossible not to laugh at Armin’s clumsy way when he was in front of Principal Smith, to Armin the Principal was what he wanted to be when he’s older. To be honest, Armin was incredibly adorable and I was lucky to have him as a best friend, shy, funny but surprisingly helpful, although his angelic appearance made him look like a 14 years old boy, Armin was ,most often, the one who gave me advices, and thus being much more mature than the advices of my dad for example.

\- Ham ... of course Arlet, sit down in your seat, please. – The principal’s face was funny but his posture inhibited all of us any type of reaction, the class went back to silence and Armin sat in the desk in front of me. Then, Principal Smith continued. - Students, I’ll go straight to the point, Miss Hange will be absent from her service indefinitely. This morning we received the news that she had an accident on the way to school, as we know, Miss Hanges residence is in the neighboring town .- He paused for a moment noticing the distressed faces of some students. - Miss Hange fractured one of her arms but fortunately nothing serious happened, so don’t worry, she’ll be away only for the time necessary for her full recovery. - When the students heard the last words the principal said everyone seemed relieved. Okay, sure I didn’t like studying much, but this wasn’t something that would make me feel better for not having a few classes.

\- Excuse me, Mr. Smith but he’s already waiting for you. - It was all that Petra Ral, the school secretary, said while appearing suddenly by the classroom door, after being she received the director's nod which probably meant: Okay, I'm coming.

\- For now, you guys are excused. Tomorrow classes return normally, have a good day students. - He left the classroom quietly.

\- I’m unlucky. - Armin turned to me still sitting in his chair.

\- Look, I don’t know about you, but I can’t complain about anything about my day Armin. - I was getting up while I watched the room gradually emptying.

\- Eren, I meant about my delay right when the Principal Smith was in our classroom. He’ll think that ...

\- Armin, he won’t think anything okay? - I interrupted him. – It’s only the Principal, it means that he's the only one that can judge you, kick you out or give you a warning ..

\- Eren! - Armin was still more nervous and automatically making me laugh.

\- Well, will you want to stay here or we can at least go to some coffee house?

\- That sounds like a good idea. -Armin Smiled standing up and so we followed our way leaving Blasfford.

 

(*)

Erwin Smith walked to his office and sat in his chair while organizing some papers on his table. After leaving the table completely flawless , Erwin pulled up the phone dialing to the extension 3, which is the corresponding extension of Petra Ral.

\- Yes, Mr. Smith.

\- Petra, please, you can bring him to my office. -He asked.

\- Of course, one minute.- Petra put the phone down and called the man who was sitting in one of the room chairs waiting for the principal.

Erwin was waiting for him while writing some notes in his notebook for the next meeting with the student’s parents. The meetings were monthly and Erwin liked being present in all of them, to Erwin, parents should be known of everything that happened in this high school, this way the students wouldn’t cross of the line. Between a note and another Erwin heard the sound of the door softly opening.

\- Hello, good morning! Welcome. - He smiled looking at the man in front of himself and raising his hand to greet him. - When Hange called me informing about the accident her biggest concern was who would replace her and by this she asked me that I invite you.

The man greeted him and then sat in the front of the principal seat. - Yes, we graduated together and we’re friends til’ today. - He said while he gave an envelope to Erwin.

-Great, It seems that you’ve come from a great university; universities from France are really excellent in my opinion. - Erwin opened the envelope checking the information present; in it matching at the training and professional experience of the man in front of himself.

\- Yes, indeed. I admit that that’s a good point, but job opportunities in France aren’t the best, this is one of the reasons why Hanji and I chose to move to Germany. - He concluded, watching him.

\- I understand. Well, from what I see it appears that you have great qualifications.

\- It doesn’t just appear; I really do have great qualifications. - He interrupted Erwin.

Erwin smiled enjoying the man's response to him. - I'll give you an opportunity for you to show me your potential, I’m doing it because I trust Hange and dont think she’d send someone who couldn’t handle students.

 

\- Of course she wouldn’t - He said briefly while he adjusted the collar of his shirt.

\- Well, I can wait you tomorrow at 7:00 a.m?

\- No . Wait me at 6:30 a.m because I don’t like be late.

Erwin smiled one more time. - You have good answers. Well then, see you tomorrow. - He reached for another hand shake before they parted, seeing the man walking to the door. - Hey, just one more question by the way, the question that I should have asked since the beginning of our conversation.

\- Hm, sure.- The man turned before opening the door.

\- What's your name?

\- Levi ... Levi Ackerman.


	2. First Impressions

The clock was 6:40 a.m, twenty minutes earlier made all the difference and I just decided to follow it because of Armin’s insistence, he tried to abduct my brain of all ways possible and finally convince me that coming late to the substitute teachers class could screw myself over for the rest of the year and yeah, I have to agree that in parts he was right. My eyes were lost at the amount of students crowded at the school’s cafeteria, by the way, there weren’t that many, but for a guy who always arrived late and never saws this kind of scene before I really surprised myself with the their timeliness. I looked over to one side and to another and finally spotted Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco and Annie at one of the tables, I went towards them and let myself sit in the last empty chair.

\- Do you want coffee? - Armin held out his cup to me.

\- Oh no, thanks, my stomach isn’t very kind to me today. - I rejected gently, being completely honest, my stomach indeed wasn’t wanting to accept anything that wasn’t water at the moment.

\- Are you pregnant?

\- Jean, less ... -Marco cut off the joke knowing from experience himself that jokes between Jean and I never ended well.

\- Huh, I just meant that usually who feels like that are pregnant and ..- Jean insisted.

\- Very funny Jean, but today I had to wake up earlier than usual to come to school and my mood wasn’t affected and it isn’t going to be you who changes that. - I said smiling.

\- I'm more concerned about who’s going to be the substitute teacher ...- Annie said with her simply indifference tone.

\- I'm curious, too. - Mikasa agreed.

\- Will it be the principal called Mrs.Matilde? – Armin asked.

\- Knock on wood, no one deserves that old hag. - Jean said in a tone that made all of us laugh and consequently knock on the table’s wood which we were sitting in. Mrs Matilde was a 60 years old woman, gray, short, typical affections of a lovely old woman, except for her dark and rude behavior towards students. There was no one who didn’t fear being Mrs. Matilde’s student, but to our satisfaction the last time she appeared in high school was when Miss Hange took two days off to solve some personal problems, after all, we all pray that Freddy Krueger ministered our class, but not her.

\- Well guys, I think we need to go to class, in a few minutes the bell will ring, -Marco warned us as he straightened his backpack and we got up, walking towards to room 32. 

 

(*)

 

Center row, last desk, my good and typical place. I sat down and decided to support my head on the desk as I closed my eyes enjoying the last few minutes of peace I’d possibly have.

\- Eren? Eren! - Armin whispered.

Well, I take back what I said earlier about "minutes of peace." Slowly I get out of my comforting position; lifting my face as I listen at the exact moment the bell rings, suddenly I come across a man standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded. Black hair, formal pants, white shirt and a serious and cold look, maybe the serious and cold look were the most prominent detail of his, being my conclusion since I didn’t hear any whispering echo inside of classroom.

\- Good morning, my name is Levi Ackerman, but you guys can refer to me as Professor Ackerman, please. - He said as he walked few steps until he reached his table and got a sort of kind of package with a lot of papers, he reviewed the papers carefully until he was interrupted by Jean’s arm suggesting a question. - Hm .. What's your name? - Levi asked.

\- Jean ... Jean Kirschtein, Sir.

\- All Right. Kirschtein, what would you like to ask? - Levi said removing his glasses from the left pocket of his shirt and putting them in the face subtly.

\- That’s ... Miss Hange followed a schedule of tasks on our notebook and I’d like to know if you’ll continue with it.

\- Schedule? Well, could you lend your schedule so that I can check it ? - Levi went closer to the side row, where Jean sat and took out his notebook. Levi checked the schedule carefully in a few second and then returned it for Jean. – That’s a good idea, I’ll follow Hange’s schedule then. You guys can take your books off your desks and pick up a pen, preferably a black pen, you have exam today.

"EXAM?!!?" - Although I haven’t said it loud, my wide eyes showed my surprise at that. I opened my notebook to make sure myself of what I had heard and yeah, it was written "03 August- physics test about Kirchhoff's Laws." Jean’s damn mouth, I’m in trouble. I Looked around and noticed some of the students demonstrating fear into their eyes, it seems no one imagined that with the replacement of Miss Hange the schedule would be followed so faithfully. In automatic response I tore one paper of my notebook making a ball with it and threw it to Jean’s head unblinking.

\- What do you think you're doing? - Professor Ackerman looked with his neutral expression. - Hey, I'm talking to you, green eyes.

\- Eren ... Eren Jaeger Sir. - I said facing him.

\- Whatever. Do you think at your age that its convenient to play with paper balls? Besides being a child you are helping to hinder the work of whoever cleans here.

\- I'm sorry, it was a mistake, but I believe that a single paper ball doesn’t make any difference. - I said, I might have forgotten to mention that I was stubborn. 

\- I hope you remember those words. - Levi bent over picking up the paper ball that was on the floor and then threw it into the small trash can that was in the corner. - Anyway, when I arrived in this class I checked out the papers that were passed to me and I have seen the exams in the middle of them, this way, I’ll distribute the exams and you’ll have until the last bell ring to hand over to me, all right? No cheating , I'll be watching you students. 

I watched him for a few seconds until he began distributing the exams. He passed by me, I didn’t look at him and I believe he did the same, having implications with my substitute teacher on the first day of school wasn’t the best way to make a good impression.  
\- Good luck.- was what Levi said before sitting down at his chair, interlacing his fingers and watched intently as we solved the exam, or in my case, tried to solve.

 

(*)

 

Some hours passed, the exam made by Miss Hange seemed intensively simulated, it was really exhausting, but that was the standard Blasfford and we had to accept it. Finally, a loud sound echoed through the halls, it was the last sound of the school’s siren to indicate that today's class was ending.

Levi stood up supporting his fists on the table. – Wait a minute students ... - He said while some of us were preparing to get up from our desks. - I want everybody to tear a piece of paper from their journals and drop it to the floor under of your desks precisely, meanwhile I’ll be collecting the exams from you.

Everyone looked at him strangely, but out of fear all of us decided to do it while he was busy collecting our exams.

\- You guys are dismissed, see you tomorrow.

I sighed relieved and got up tucking my backpack as fast as I could in that moment.

\- Except you, Eren Jaeger. - He added.

A few seconds and the classroom was empty, just myself and that cold man in this room .

\- Did I do something? - I asked disbelieved as my legs bobbed restlessly showing my anxiety to go home.

\- Do you see these papers on the floor? - Levi pointed with his index finger.

-Yeah, I am, you asked to us to do it . – I responded him. 

\- Take each of them and throw them into the trash.- He walked to the door. - I'm going to get some water and when I come back I dont want to see any of these papers on the floor, otherwise, consider your grade for this exam as zero - He left the classroom.

\- What the fuck? – I said annoyed while talking to myself. – Does that guy have mental problems? - I threw my backpack on the floor. My desire was to do nothing, but the rest of my logic had told me that if I didn’t I’d consequently have more time with this man in front of me. It was then that I went from table to table collecting the papers that were on the floor and throwing them into the trash. In the end, I was completely exhausted by that half an hour of grueling exercises.

\- You look tired. –Levi comes back with his cup of water while he drank a little bit from it.

I didn’t answer; I was just facing the floor with a not so very happy face. 

\- Do you remember what you told me when you threw the paper ball to your friends head? - He put his cup on the table as he crossed his arms. - You told me that just one paper ball made no difference. Well, you might have been right but the point is that if each of your friends thought just like you, this would be the kind of work for whoever cleans in this school would have to deal with. I hope now you think very well before answering me.

I raised my eyes to look at him, remaining quiet.

\- You can go now, Jaeger.


End file.
